Reverse Summon
by Mako-Hero
Summary: The toads can reverse summon Naruto so why can't the snakes reverse summon Orochimaru? Anko acts as an escort for Naruto to the snake summons and finds out something interesting about Naruto's plan for Orochimaru. Anko centric. Anko POV.


**Hey everyone! **

**I had this idea come to me just recently so I put it done for you. Just a little Naru/Anko one shot in Anko's point of view. Maybe a little OOC, but not really that bad. Oh well, just remember that I don't own anything Naruto or Naruto related blah blah blah.**

**There's a little bit of swearing and suggestions of sex. You were warned.**

**Enjoy**

(Anko's POV)

Man. Getting to the freaking Snake summon lair is taking forever. And my companion is no fun. He just stares off into space the whole damn time like a lost puppy or something. All we do is hop around all day in complete silence. If I have to jump onto one more goddamn tree branch I'm gonna flip out and kill him!

"This is far enough for now Anko-chan. We should set up camp. I think we will be to the lair tomorrow afternoon at the latest." He said it in the same lame way as usual.

He's been like this the whole mission. All quiet and sulky. He barely ever says anything and when he does it's straight to the point and never conversational in the least. Nothing like he used to be. I remember when I was still a chuunin I had to chase that kid around the village at least three times a week after one of his pranks. Now he never causes problems. Never talks back. He's lost what made him known as 'the number one hyperactive ninja' for sure.

"Alright. I'll set a perimeter."

"That's okay. Everything is taken care of. You can just rest." An entourage of clones popped around him and began setting up our camp.

Damn him he did it again! He never lets me do anything anymore. I've spent three days with this asshole and not once has he let me help him! If he wasn't so damn cute I woulda clawed his face off in his sleep already.

And that's another thing that bothers me. Why the hell won't he come onto me? How easy do I gotta make this for him? He sets up our camp, makes our food, takes every watch through the night, and all I wanna do is get a little bit of action but no. He keeps brushing me off for one reason or another. He always says he's too tired or tomorrow is going to be a long day. It's bullshit if you ask me. I really don't know how a healthy nineteen year old boy could resist me. Honestly, it's a little bit of a confidence breaker.

So here we are again. Sitting in front of the fire he made and eating the rabbit he caught. The moon is especially bright tonight. It's almost like what I imagine a date would be like if I had ever been on one, not that I care. I ain't into all that lovey dovey shit. I live for the physical parts of life. The booze. The sex. Those are the things I crave. But he won't let me have either. I'm getting stir crazy just sitting on my ass all day.

Oh well. I might as well take this time to get shot down by him again.

"Hey there lover boy." I gave him the seductive smile that always works on guys. "It's a little chilly tonight. Want to share a sleeping bag? I promise to only nibble and not bite."

He turned his bright blue eyes in my direction and gave me the same cute smile as last night. "Anko-chan. You're incorrigible."

I slowly crawled on all fours toward him. Guys fucking love that stuff. "Ahh come on Naruto-kun. You're doing me such a huge favor right now I just wanted to make us a little more even."

Saying he was doing me a huge favor was an understatement. He was doing me the biggest favor of my adult life. He was going to kill Orochimaru for me.

The little fucking genius had a revelation when he was reverse summoned by the toads one time. Why couldn't we do the same thing to Orochimaru? The snake summons already fucking hated him for killing their master Manda a while ago so they were more than willing to cooperate with us to bring him down. All I had to do was bring Naruto to the den of the snakes and they would bring Orochimaru to us.

"You don't owe me anything Anko-chan. You know that." He smiled at me again and dammit if it didn't make me want him more. It was either the smile that made me want him or the fact that I haven't gotten any in a while, but whatever.

"Fine then. I don't care if I don't owe you I want to do it anyways." I'm pouting at him now. Normally, I would have given up by this point and just assumed the guy was gay, but I know he's not. He liked that pink haired bitch forever if I remember right.

"I'm sorry, but we have..."

"Let me guess. We have a long day of traveling tomorrow right? That's what you were gonna say wasn't it?" I finished his sentence for him. "If you don't like me than just come out and say it!"

His eyebrows pinched together and he almost looked like he was a little concerned. "Anko-chan. I do like you. Very much."

"Then what's wrong with me? You won't even touch me." I wrapped my legs up with my arms and stared into the fire. Why did I ask such a stupid question?

Before I knew it his warmth was already at my back and his hands glided down my arms until they rested against my wrists. "Is this better? I'm more than happy to touch you Anko-chan. You shouldn't ever think differently." His whisper was hot against my ear. If I took a deep enough breath I could smell the scent of fresh pine that permeated off of him.

I smirked. "Good then." I turned around and pinned him down. "Then you won't mind if I do this." I tried to nibble his neck. I thought I was in control because I was on top, but he proved me wrong. With ease he picked me up and set me to the side.

"Good night Anko-chan." I frowned as I heard him chuckle and walk into the forest surrounding us. That kid was stronger than me in more than one way. Oh well, I guess I'll have to go another night without getting my jollies.

I wasn't especially happy at being put out like that. There haven't been other guys who could resist my charms no matter who they were. Blondie was a special case I guess. I would push a lot harder, but as he just showed me he could stop me by force if he wanted. That in itself is a joke. He could stop an entire village of kunoichi from coming onto him if he felt like it.

The bastard was strong. He was one of the only people to have the fabled black X next to their name in the bingo book. I never really thought about what that meant until I saw him fight on one of our random missions together. It was an assassination that I was to perform. Apparently the gaki isn't great at stealth, but is amazing at everything else. I snuck into the targets room and slit his throat quietly. I removed the head and sealed it for evidence, but on my way out a slave girl screamed and I got caught.

I was surrounded by twenty three chuunin to jonin level ninja in a matter of seconds. Shit looked pretty bleak, but I was ready for a fight anyways. The first one came to attack me. He dove in and I prepared to shove a kunai into his face, but before the guy got anywhere near me he was torn in half by my loner companion.

Naruto appeared out of thin air and I watched him kill every last one of them without batting an eye. He didn't let them prepare. He didn't let them go on with some long winded speech. He just appeared in front of each one of them and shoved his hand through their chests before they could even register he was in the room with them. They didn't even have time to suffer before they died. I would have been a little more turned on if he would have at least toyed with them a little bit.

But at least I found out what that black X really meant. It meant don't fuck with me.

The next day went by fast. I woke up to him sealing away our camp and preparing me breakfast like usual. We hit the trees only minutes later and, before I knew it, we were already face to face with the new boss summon of the snakes. I had summoned him once before. He was just as much of an asshole as Manda was.

"You are the ones they have sent to kill Orochimaru? A little boy and the former student?" He was a big fucker. All purple and just as much of a jerk as most of the snakes around us.

We found the snake den easy enough. It was located deep inside some ruins. We were invited in right away by some poisonous sentries and taken below, but damn was it hard to stand here. It smelled like shit in this place. The massive amount of snakes was fine with me, but I could tell Naruto didn't like it. Too bad for him.

"Don't worry about us. We'll be fine." The blonde gaki was confident. Well at least it looked like he was.

"You know he has the demon eyes now. How do you plan to win against that?"

That's right. Naruto wasn't killing Orochimaru for me. It was for himself. I guess my former master was able to take Uchiha Sasuke's body as his own a while ago and it didn't sit right with my companion. I never cared for the kid. He was a jackass just like the rest of the Uchiha, but I guess he was Naruto's friend or something.

I don't really know what to call Orochimaru anymore. Do I call him Kabuto? Do I call him Sasuke? Or do I stick with asshole? Eh, asshole is the easiest to remember anyways.

Kabuto put some the asshole's DNA in his body in order to gain power. What a dumb move that was. It didn't take the asshole very long to take over the silver haired bitch and come back from the dead. Then he went straight to the Uchiha and took him too! I'm paraphrasing of course, but you get the jist of it. Orochimaru is back in Sasuke's body.

"I have a plan, but I have to ask you for a favor." I almost expected Naruto to just go in guns a blazing and wing it, but a plan is always better.

"What do you require?"

"I need an open space for the fight. An arena or something. Even a clearing will suffice." I wondered what his idea was. He never told me about what he was going to do. I was just ordered to bring him to the den and let him do the dirty work once Orochimaru was summoned. I really wanted a piece of him for myself, but beggars can't be choosers.

"There are ruins to the west of here. An old Coliseum used by humans long ago for tournaments."

Naruto nodded. "Perfect. Can you be ready by tomorrow afternoon?"

"Yes. Just be prepared on your end."

"I will, but there is one more thing I have to tell you." The gaki had an interesting look in his eye. "Whoever comes with me to summon Orochimaru will almost certainly die."

What the hell was he going to do?

"I understand. It won't be a problem." The boss summon answered the question quickly. I guess the snakes don't really care to defend each other too much. They just want revenge for Manda out of principle or maybe they just didn't want to appear weak.

I looked at Naruto with fury, but he feigned ignorance. I wanted to know what he going to do right now.

"We have prepared some old rooms in our ruins for you. Rest now and do not wander if you know what's good for you."

We followed two grass snakes to a room a little ways from the exit. Everything was made from concrete and there were vines coming out of the walls, but I never cared for luxurious settings so it was fine with me. Naruto just looked to be relieved that it was snakeless.

I stood by the frame of our door and looked at him crouched over unpacking some of our things. It was hard for us to see everything, but we were provided with some modest light from a torch by the wall. Even with the low visibility I could see the sad look he wore.

"What are you going to do tomorrow?" I said it sternly. I hoped that using my big girl voice might make him tell me.

"I'm going to kill Orochimaru." He didn't even have the decency to look at me while he talked.

"How are you going to do it?" The fucker knew what I meant. I wanted details.

"Quickly."

"Don't be an ass! Just tell me. Why is whoever goes with you going to die?" He was trying my last nerve. Powerhouse or not I'll make him pay if he doesn't fess up. I know something is going on that he's not telling me about.

He put his hands down and moved over to the raised concrete slab that was to act as a bed I guess. "They won't necessarily die. I'll try to keep them safe if I can."

"What is it you won't tell me? What are you going to do tomorrow?" My fist pounded into the wall on accident. I guess I got a little worked up.

He turned to me with those bright blues and smiled. It was a sad smile. It kind of looked like the same smile someone gives before…

"Do you plan to die with him?" I must have hit the nail on the head because he flinched pretty hard. "What the hell are you thinking? Why would you do something like that?"

"I'm going to take him down with me. It's the least I owe him."

I looked at him and for once I didn't see Naruto at all. I didn't see the savior of Konoha or the knucklehead that everyone knows him as. I didn't see the person that ripped apart an army of undead jinchuuriki or the hero who beat Madara. Chasing a smiling boy in an orange jumpsuit seems more like a dream to me now. In his place I saw a man. Just a lonely man too tired for life and too gone to let anyone in. One who was sick of everything.

I ran over and shook him. Maybe if I do it hard enough some sense will get knocked into that head of his. "Does the Hokage know about this?"

He shook his head. "No one but you and me now."

He can't just leave! He can't! I pounded my fists against his chest and he just sat there and took it. I could feel my palms burning as I slammed them against his ribs, but he never moved. I guess I wasn't hitting him hard, I just thought I was. "You can't!"

He wrapped me up with his arms and pulled me in. I could feel his callused hands stroking my hair as he shushed me gently. The nerve of him trying to comfort me right now. I don't even know why I care so damn much, but here I am on the verge of tears as he gently holds me like some whiny love-struck teenager. I'm Mitarashi Anko goddamnit! Men don't hold power over me; I hold it over them!

"Thank you Anko-chan." He spoke to me so softly it almost made me feel a little better. "In another life I could see living happily with you. Probably with a house in the forest of death. It seems like that place would fit us both pretty well especially since that's the first place you ever really talked to me." He chuckled at his own sad joke.

I wiped a tear out of my eye to look up at him. There was no way I'm going to just let him go now. No one had ever said they wanted a life with me before. Even if it wasn't in this life maybe there was hope for us in the next.

I took the thing I had been waiting for him to give me for a long time. I captured his lips with mine in the most forceful kiss I could muster up in my state. His skin was sweet to my taste buds. I bit his lip and drew blood. And his blood was even sweeter, just like I remembered it.

I pushed him down flat against the concrete slab and lifted my fishnet shirt over my head. He wasn't stopping me anymore as I bit down onto his neck and tasted more of his sweet skin in my mouth. That night I gave him the most passionate thing I could. Me.

I told him that I loved him. I whispered it and screamed it as many times as took for us both to realize that there was truth deep inside it. I wanted to feel that it got through to him and maybe he would change his mind. I showed him what he would be missing if he left us. If he left me.

I didn't even realize how far in I was. I thought I just wanted him physically for the longest time, but now that I think about it I see just how silly that idea really is. We've been mates through mutual loneliness for a long time and now we're mates through more than that. The times I've spent with him were always called missions, but he never really made me feel like they were. Naruto cared for me, watched me, listened to me, and inadvertently gave me more of a relationship with a person than I have ever had before.

I can't just sit idly by while the only person I've ever felt any emotion for goes away forever.

I woke up to an unsurprisingly empty bed. He was going to try to leave me without even saying goodbye. I barely even took the time to grab clothes as I jumped out of the snake lair and headed west to the coliseum.

I exited the ruins just in time to see a colossal ball of chakra descend down over a mass of trees. I don't think I ever ran as fast as I did in that moment. Within minutes I was looking over the decimated remains of the coliseum my snake friends were talking about the day before. There wasn't even much rubble left after what Naruto did, whatever it was.

To the side, I found a metal box with strange markings and opened it up. Inside was a small milk snake. Apparently he was the summoner that brought Orochimaru to Naruto. Naruto had told the little guy to get inside this box as fast as he could once he did the summoning. He told me Naruto sealed the entire arena so that there was no way to escape once Orochimaru was brought in, but he didn't know anything else.

I sifted through the remains of the old stadium frantically in search of the gaki. I could still feel him somewhere down there, barely holding on. I saw a hand raised out of the dirt in the center of the dusted rubble. I clung to it at pulled out the rest of the body attached. I prayed to the gods I don't even have that it was him.

The body was covered in dirt and blood, but even so I knew that it was Naruto. Those blue eyes never lied before.

"Hey Anko-chan." He said blearily. "Looks like we don't have to wait for the next life huh?"

"Shut up. You need to save your strength." I told him angrily, but I was more happy than words could describe.

He was supposed to have died, but he didn't. He told me Sasuke saved his life by covering him with something called Susanoo or something. I was just surprised the little Uchiha was able to fight back against Orochimaru's influence over him at all. I always thought anyone with a sharingan was instantly egotistical and would prefer to survive as a slave than not survive at all, but I guess there was an exception out there. Naruto was always able to bring out weird stuff in people.

We returned to Konoha soon after. The house we made together in the forest of death was nothing special, but it kept all of the large animals out. However, the home we made with each other was much better. We didn't spend too much time dating after his suicide mission. He asked me to marry him only a few months after and I said 'why the hell should I do something like that so soon' to which he replied 'whether it's now or later it was still going to happen and you know it.' Of course he was right. I did know it. So I told him the sex was good so why not and a few weeks later we were happily hitched.

Shortly after that Naruto officially became the first Hokage to ever wear all orange robes. I didn't really try to talk him out of it because I thought it was damn funny. Tsunade on the other hand was a little less pleased about it, which resulted in some minor property damage.

The old sannin keeps asking us to move into town so she could see her grandkids more often and we keep saying no. The old bat can get off her lazy ass and visit us if she wants to see our little angels. Well, they're more like devils if you ask anyone else. More mischevious than their father when he was young, but just as sadistic as me. They were a pretty awesome combo.

I was happy. I was happy with my husband. I was happy with my two children. And I'm happy with the third one brewing in my belly. If I would have told the old me that she would be sitting at home pregnant with Uzumaki Naruto's third child then she probably would have killed me and him with a smile on her face, but I guess things change.

He and I both learned what true happiness really is. And now that I have it I can't believe I survived without it. I just hold hopes that the future continues just like this.

**Ahh there you go. I feel better now that I wrote this. I hope you all like it!**


End file.
